U Smile
by futureMrsCriss
Summary: puck wants the old quinn back but she's not changing. please R&R!


Quick - U Smile

puck never really stopped loving quinn. Quinn may have, but puck didn't. And he hated seeing quinn like...like the trainwreck that she was. He hated himself for not saying or doing anything to help her. He didn't admit to anyone what he felt for her - they would think he was crazy - even he thought he was crazy. One drunken hook-up and he loves her. What the hell?

Quinn on the other hand, had gotten over him. He knew that very clearly. She jumped from finn to him back to finn then to sam and back to finn. Yeah, puck was sure she was over him.

quinn walked down the hall, pink hair and all, earning looks from everyone she passed. She felt normal but everyone else thought otherwise. Mainly puckerman.

''hey! Quinn!''

''what do you want?'' she asked dully.

Puck looked up and down at her. ''are you alright?''

she scoffed. ''why would you care?''

puck didn't have an actual answer for that except 'i love you' and there was no way in hell that he was going to say that.

''i just...what happened to you?'' he stared. ''your hair, the nose ring...the stink...''

''i changed.'' she smirked and walked away.

Puck shook his head and followed her. ''yeah i can tell, i mean - the quinn fabray i knew -''

''the quinn fabray you knew is gone, puckerman.'' she replied fiercely. ''get used to this. This is the real me,'' she started walking away again.

''no it's not.'' puck rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him. ''you're better than this quinn.''

she stared, biting her lip. ''yeah, well maybe i'm not.'' she snapped. ''at least, not anymore. Would you let go!''

he didn't realize how hard he was gripping onto her and let her go immediately. ''sorry,'' he mumbled.

''yeah, whatever.'' she walked off again.

''you can't run from this forever, quinn!'' he shouted down the hallway to her but she pretended not to notice. But he knew he was right. She couldn't run from her mess of a life forever.

after seeing shelby again, quinn had been more pissed off than usual. She would always have a smirk or a frown on her face - she stopped smiling around anyone who wasn't a skank. Puck was desperate for a solution. He would do almost anything at that point. Except tell her the truth.

''we need to talk,'' he casually entered the girl's toilet and went up to quinn who was re-applying her eyeliner.

''you can't be in here, it's the girl's bathroom.'' she replied flatly.

''i'm always in here, the toilets are cleaner.''

''what do you want?'' she asked, rolling her eyes.

''it's about...beth.''

''i don't wanna talk about -''

''just listen,'' he said patiently. ''we need to be there for her, quinn, as good parents.''

''i'm not getting back together with you.'' she scoffed with a smirk. That was it, puck was done with her bull.

''to hell with you, it's her that i'm worried about!'' he semi-shouted. That was a huge lie.

''whatever,'' she only rolled her eyes again. ''i don't want to get involved with her, let alone meet her.''

''well i did. And she's perfect, quinn. She looks just like you.'' puck said in a soft voice. Quinn looked up, outraged. ''but ms corcoran said you needed to change to meet her.''

''i don't give a rat's ass about what she says!'' she shouted. ''beth is my child, my daughter, my flesh and blood - i have a right to meet her, whatever the hell i do or wear!''

''what happened to you, quinn?'' puck questioned. ''and don't gimme that crap about 'changing', everyone knows that's a lie.''

''since when did you start to care about me?''

''since you had my kid!'' puck shouted. ''look, you're not the only one who had to clean up their act. I've been off drugs for a week straight!''

''and it's just so smart of everyone, isn't it? Giving up your regular life for someone who can't even speak or walk properly, i mean!''

''you think you wanted someone to love you because finn dumped you?'' he asked angrily. ''no, it wasn't for a second about that douche bag. you knew he was falling for rachel and you were falling apart watching them. And you know who will love you no matter what?''

''myself, hence the haircut!''

''your baby, quinn!''

''just shut up!'' she shouted. ''you think you know me don't you mr know-it-all? Well i'll tell you what, you don't know a thing about me! So just stop pretending like you do, because you don't!''

''yes, i do!'' he defended. ''you used to love yourself, and you would change yourself if you didn't - right LUCY? You used to smile at people, and right now - i am so sick of your everpresent scowl and smirk. Why can't you smile? For once, just smile again!''

''yeah, i used to be that. Now, i've changed. I don't smile. Especially not in front of people like you.'' she packed up her stuff. ''i'm getting her back. At any cost, i am getting her back.''

quinn walked off, leaving puck shaking.

He would never be able to change her. He would never see her smile that sweet smile ever again, no matter how long he would wait for her, he would never get her back to her normal self.

''i'd wait on you forever, and a day, hand and foot, your world is my world, ain't no way you ever gonn get any less than you should coz baby, you smile, i smile, oh, coz whenever you smile, i smile.''

from what puck could tell, he wasn't going to smile again anytime soon.

THE END


End file.
